Ginny's Master Plan
by imaniiebee
Summary: Ginny wants Harry Potter and him alone, but when... situations prevent this match, someone else who's had his eye and Ginny for a while suddenly springs into the picture. RECONTINUED. NEW CHAP UP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters

Note: this is my little Ginny-bashing story. It's my first fanfic, I got the idea for it while sitting in the parking lot at Costco, LOL.

**Ginny POV:**

My name is Ginerva Anne Weasley, and I am going to marry Harry James Potter.

I've been in love with Harry ever since I first heard to story of his first conquest of He-Who-Must… Voldemort.

That old geezer.

I never knew why every one was so scared to say his name, even after Harry blasted him into oblivion as a one year-old.

My Harry. He was already the Savior of the Wizarding World before he could even take himself to the loo. I mean, he's destined for greatness, and oh, I just know.

I just know we're destined to be.

But anyways, I was four and being stuffed into the ugliest, itchiest, most horrendous dress robe ever put into existence...

_ "MUM! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO A STUPID PARTY! I'M NOT GOING. I'M NOT. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOOO! I'M GOING TO HOLD MY BREATH UNTIL YOU SAY I DON'T HAVE TO GO! I'M STARTING! RIGHT NOW MUM! I'M ABOUT TO DO IT, MUM. ARE YOU LISTENING? MUM!" _

_ Ginny Weasley had been yelling for over an hour, and everyone was incredibly sick of her. _

_They were getting ready to attend the annual It's-the-Anniversary-of-the-Day-Harry-Potter-Vanquished-the-Dark-Lord Banquet. _

_It was the most important event of the year, everyone knew. _

_Except Ginny, who had been too young to attend before now. _

_They had meant to tell her the importance of the day earlier… really… but it had slipped their minds. _

_So now the six other Weasley's sat in the kitchen drawing straws to see who would get stuck with the little brat for the night, talking her down, holding her hand, listening to her whine in overly dramatic high-pitched tones, and escorting her to the loo. _

_ "Ha! It isn't me! Yes!" cried Percy, in a rare show of emotion. _

_He was currently jumping up and down, waving the stick that said 'nope' in iridescent letters. _

_He had plans of asking Penelope Clearwater to dance with him that night, and he wasn't going to let that spoiled little terror ruin them. _

_He turned back around to see Charlie sigh in relief, glancing down at a stick the read 'not you either'. They both spun gleeful circles around the kitchen as Ron picked next. _

_ "Hooray! I won!" he yelled. Then he looked back down at the stick. _

_ "Mum? What does this say?" _

_Fred and George both looked at each other and busted out into outrageous guffaws at their littlest brother. They simultaneously reached for Ron's stick and read out loud, 'dodged a bullet there, kid'. This, of course renewed their hearty laughter, which did not cease as Bill reached into the jar._

_ 'Sorry, kid, Better luck next time', it read. _

_Bill's head hit the table with a resounding thunk, as he pushed through the door. _

_He looked down, and barely held in his laughter at the sight of a blue-faced four year-old, sitting calmly on the couch as she waited patiently for someone to pay attention to her. Ginny was thorough, and reliable at carrying her threats through. You could at least give her that. Bill sighed and sat down next to the little redhead. _

_ "Gin, do you know why the grown-ups and everyone go to this party every year?" he inquired, already knowing the answer. _

_Blue-faced Ginny shook her head. "Oh come on Gin, breathe already. You're going whether or not you pass out." _

_Ginny, who only really listened to her oldest brother let out a huge sigh, and began to breathe again, albeit with her infamous pout incredibly visible. _

_ "Ginny, when you were just an ickle newborn, there was this super bad guy. He was so bad, people didn't even say his name. 'Cuz he was bad. So anyways, super bad guy went around killing people for fun, and Reductoing houses and stuff. And no one could stop him, because he was mega powerful and evil and anyone who stood up to him pretty much died. So then he decided he was gonna go kill this family and their new baby, 'cuz some crazy Seer bint told him the baby was the only one that could kill him or something. So he walks up to this house all evil like, yeah? And he's in the house, and he Avada Kedavra's the dad, yeah? And he walks up to the mom and is all, step aside so I can AK your baby, and she's all like NO and he's all like im not gonna kill you if you just move, and she's like not my baby! So she stays in front of him, yeah?, and the evil dude is all, whatever, so he AK's her all casual-like. And so now its just him and this ickle baby boy, all gurgling in his crib, and the evil dude's all like, prepare to die baby, and tries to AK him, right? So then, he like blows up, and the house blows up and everythings like gone except this kid, who's still gurgling in his crib. So, now we celebrate every year 'cuz the evil bad guys gone, and the baby, his name's Harry Potter, saved everyone's butt's just by being him or something." _

_ Bill looked down at the oddly silent Ginny. Her chin had hit her chest and her eyes were comically wide, growing more so by the second. Bill thought she was going to blow up. _

_She got up after a few seconds, and went to go grab her favorite hair flower, charmed to twinkle and sparkle in the light, and fixed her robes. _

"_Let's go Billy, I'm ready! I want to go to the party! Let's go now Billy! This is gonna be sooo much fun!" Bill rubbed his temples, preparing for a long night. _

Yeah… Good times.

So, anyways, since that night, I've been dreaming about being married to the Boy Who Lived.

I mean, just imagine how seriously popular I'll be at school when word gets out that the 5th year Ginny Weasley snagged the ever-so elusive Harry Potter!

I'll be the witch everyone talks about. I mean, I already am, since I'm so gorgeous and smart and athletic and caused the Great Dean-Seamus Skirmish. I mean, who can help talking about me? I'm freakin' amazing!

But I'll really be the subject of all those nosy bints' gossip and envy. And all those bints who said Tommy drove me off the bend 1st year can suck my hairy bollocks.

Plus, married to Harry, I'll be as rich as, or maybe even richer than, Malfoy, that silly arse-bandit. Imagine all the lovely homes we'll have, the top-of-the-line brooms, the most exquisite dress robes… We could even have our own private island.

All I need is for my plan to fan out.

I've been fawning over him since his 1st year, and even went along with crazy Tom Riddle's plans so that Harry could come save me.

Of course, I didn't think my darling Tommy would try to kill me… but he didn't, right? So, I say, no harm, no foul. What doesn't kill you, turns you into a person who has a much greater amount of character and strength, or whatever that Muggle saying is.

I thought Harry would realize his love for me then, but when I woke up in the hospital wing, all I saw was Seamus Finnigan holding a horrendously conjured bunch of wilting daises.

But it didn't matter, since he helped me put Phase two into position.

I figured Harry would be racked with jealousy if he saw me with anyone else, so I started going out with tons of guys.

Last year, I even resorted to shagging Dean Thomas in his and Harry's room, but Harry came back late from Transfiguration and missed it all.

Not that I'm really complaining about having to shag him. He had the most amazing… well... anyways, moving on.

I mean, who can blame me if I amuse myself while waiting for Harry, right? Of course it only makes sense if I gather up experience so that when me and Harry make love, it'll will be magical. It works, since the Gryffindor Golden Boy also happens to be the Golden Virgin, that one of us knows what we're doing.

So, after four years of grueling… erm… research, and waiting and waiting for the stupid prat to tell me he loves me, I've decided that now's the time.

I'm going to seduce Harry Potter and have him in my bed by nightfall, and no one's gonna stop me.

I'm Ginny Weasley and I always get what I want.

**A/N: Please review. I don't care if you rip me to shreds, but say something... like if you want me to continue or not... Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but I'm pretty sure I own the Host... wait what? I don't? Since when?

**A/N: I want to give much much much love to Jaz1990 for being my first reviewer ever and making my heart all fuzzy 3! And also to superslash for making this a fav. MUCH love! This chapter's a little shorter, but I felt like this was a nice, somewhat suspenseful way to end it... if anyone cares... LOL anyways for any and all of you out there my story, ENJOY! Oh! If you want to, you know, click that lovely little button on the bottom and review, I won't hold it against you... promise. Actually, ya. Press it. I know you wanna! just do it! It'll make you happy! Well... It'll make me happy... but it's nice to be nice! Even if your review is a flame... I just want some feedback... MKAY I'm done now. Enjoy! For real this time!  
**

* * *

I took my time getting ready that morning.

I waited until everyone had gone down to common room, meeting with their friends so as to walk down to the Great Hall together, and skipped off to the bath, alone.

I washed myself leisurely, taking time to condition my long hair that turned a lovely deep red when wet. I fingered a few strands, contemplating my next move.

I had to formulate a plan, and I did all of my best thinking in the shower. Or on the john… but mostly in the shower.

I knew I had to be creative, and find a way to get Harry on his own, but when he wasn't in classes, we were at Quidditch practice, and if he wasn't there, he was with Ron and Hermione in the library, revising and doing his homework.

I wasn't quite sure how this was all going to plan out, some of my earlier confidence having leaked out of my ears, and leaving an ominous sense of dread in the pit of my stomach.

For some reason, I had this nagging feeling that thinks were going to twist themselves in a way I could never expect. I could only hope that this didn't mean Harry was going to reject me.

But, for having never been good at Divination anyways, I shook it off and got dressed.

I put on my well-fitted uniforn, making sure the knot on my Gryffindor tie was just right.

I did my hair up in a loose, messy bun, and put on just the slightest bit of mascara and eyeliner on my bottom lid, to really make my eyes pop.

I pinched my cheeks and straightened my already strait skirt.

I had always been slightly OCD about my appearance.

I checked the mirror as I walked out of the door, winking at my lovely refletion.

I looked perfect, as usual, and ready to go.

oOoOoOo

I strolled all casual-like into the Great Hall, late as usual, ready for breakfast.

I waited for the inevitable quieting, everyone's eyes turning toward me… but it didn't come.

Not even one Hufflepuff looked my way.

Not even one!

I was baffled, and looked around at my schoolmates, confused.

Everyone was whispering to each other, looking over at the Gryffindor table.

I glanced over and saw… oh fuck no.

No.

No no no no no.

There sat Harry James Potter, MY Harry, with Draco Malfoy in his lap, kissing him passionately.

His hands were gripping Harry's shirt, whose arms were wrapped tightly around Malfoy's waist. They were pulling each other closer, and it was like my eyes were glued on the scene.

I couldn't look away as all of my plans, my future, my life, sat in the lap of the boy who called me Weaselette for years, and whose very own daddy gave me the book that linked my to Tom.

Harry's not supposed to be kissing Malfoy like that.

No.

That's not how it works. He's supposed to kiss me like that.

Harry loves me!

ME!

We're supposed to get married! Me and him! We're supposed to have 8 kids and 2 Kneazles. Even our owls were going to mate. It was going to be perfect.

And… Holy Mother of Merlin was that… Ron?

Next to him?

Holding Pansy Parkinson's hand? Whispering into her ear as she giggled and swatted his arm playfully?

I don't… I don't… I don't understand…

And, Holy shit! There was Hermoine, over at the Slytherin table, giggling as Theo Nott sucked at her neck.

What in the world was going on with the Golden Trio?

They had lost their bloody minds!

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?

Could someone explain to me what Pugface was doing running her paws all over my big brother's arms? Could someone explain to me when Slytherins were even allowed at the Gryffindor table. and vice versa? Could someone, please, explain to me what Harry was doing sucking face with his arch nemesis?

I slowly slid down the wall next the doors with my head in my hands.

I was furiously rubbing at my eyes, willing it all to be fake…

Maybe they were right…

Tommy drove me off my trolley and I'm hallucinating!

Yeah, Ginny. Keep lying to yourself. That'll make this all better, for sure.

I guess it was time for me to start being honest.

Oh…. but why me? Why Harry? Why _Draco Malfoy_? I mean, honestly.

I mean… bloody hell, my head…

How could this be?

But… oh, Sweet Merlin… Harry's gay. Bent. Queer.

I guess it makes sense. He never did seem to fancy me anyways.

Godric…

How long had I been fooling myself?

Looking back, the sign's were there all along.

I mean honestly… Cho Chang cried when he kissed her. CRIED. Left bogey trails on his face, she did.

Ugh. This is bloody fantastic. Bloody fucking fantastic.

You spend 6 years stalking… er… well, yeah, stalking a guy and you think you'd know him, yeah?

Not bloody likely.

Stupid Harry Potter.

When was he fixing to tell someone, anyone, he was a bleeding shirt-lifter?

Oh Circe…

What if Hermione and Ron did know?

Some kind of friends and family they are…

But then…

I guess I haven't been the best sister then. If I'm going to be honest with myself…

Oh Sweet Merlin…

I'm a brat.

A spoiled, rotten brat.

What in the world is wrong with me?

I was the one who was out of my mind!

I had effectively and efficiently made myself Public Enemy #1.

Move over, Voldie. Ginny Weasley runs this bitch!

Merlin.

No wonder people talk about me behind my back.

It's not because I'm so beautiful and smart…

I'm horrid.

A terrible person.

I'm mean and spiteful and catty...

I, I broke up two best friends, all for what?

Attention?

How could I have not noticed this until now?

No one likes me. Not even my family, not really.

I could tell how much everyone was sick of my attitude, but, until now, I hadn't cared. Not in the slightest.

Everyone… everyone _hates_ me.

I have no real friends.

My siblings don't like me.

Harry doesn't love me.

I'm... I'm...

Alone.

_Alone._

Oh… I think I'm going to hurl.

And with that last thought, I bolted out of the room, mascara-stained tears streaming down my face like the pathetic loser I am.

I didn't stop for a second to see Blaise Zabini tear off after me, or the confused stares he left in his wake.

I just ran full tilt for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, because, fuck me if I didn't have something to moan about too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it last chapter, still don't. Written with the best of intentions.**

**A/N: SOOOOOO I'm back! I realized how much I hate when people abandon their fics, and so as not to be a hypocrite, I've decided to push through and ride this all the way to the finish. Pray for me people. Here's my new chapter, it's a little short, but it's here! Enjoy! **

* * *

I busted open the door, ignoring Myrtle's indignant shriek and sprinted into the room as the door bounced off the wall, aiming directly for my face. I barely made it, and once I did, I dropped to the floor and cried.

Me, Ginny Weasley, who only cried to get what she wanted.

I just bawled. I couldn't help it! I had ruined my own fucking life by being a spoiled brat and had no clue how to fix it.

I didn't know how to make friends. I didn't know how to make my family realize I was sorry for the 15 years of misery I had put them through. I didn't know how to explain to Dean and Seamus that I really didn't mean to break up their friendship. I didn't know how to not be an attention seeking whore.

I mean… fuck. I didn't even know how I was gonna pull myself together in time for Charms.

I just… I just wanted it to be done. All of this… this pain! I didn't really understand where it was coming from, but I felt like my insides where collapsing on themselves and burning in acid.

I knew one thing, though. I had to fix it. All of it. Everything. I had to find away to apologize to every single person I had ever hurt, directly or indirectly. I had to… I had to do more than that, though. I had to actively work to make everything right. People weren't just gonna accept my change of… well… self.

I'd figure it out, though. Ginerva Anne Weasley was smart, and clever. I knew if I could just apply my more devious side to better purposes that I would find a way.

But first, I needed to find away to get rid of all this damn snot in my nose. Looking around, I couldn't find a scrap of toilet paper or towels around. I mean, Merlin, was this not a bathroom!

What kind of loo is paper free?

And, it was just as I resigned myself to my fate and started to blow my nose on my untucked shirt that Blaise Fucking Zabini, the hottest damn Slytherin in the school decided to pop his head through the door, and look straight down at me.

It was fitting, really.

Of course I had spent a good two years trying to get him to notice me. I had figured, back then, he'd make a fantastic plan B. But now… now he was looking like the best damn first choice in the world.

There he was, all backlit like that angel in that Muggle film dad made us watch, his chocolate brown skin just glowing and his peculiar violet eyes just glinting with amusement and… dare I say a spark of interest?

Not that it mattered, since all I did was finish blowing my nose, wipe my face on my sleeve and turn away.

He couldn't possibly be here for any reason but to mock me, since my obsession with the Bloody Boy Who Lived was _well_ known throughout the school. Except to Harry. Or maybe to Harry. Who fucking knows! And, just to make it all the more better, Zabini was Malfoy's best mate.

Of course.

I mean, who else would be the first to find me in my lowest state but the best mate of my enemy… or my… man usurper. Not that Harry was ever really mine. Godric, I just keep bringing that up don't I!

"Um, Weasley? Ginny? Can I call you that? Are you… are you alright?"

I slowly turned and stared. I could have sworn the black Adonis in the doorway had just spoken to me. Not wanting to seem crazy if he hadn't, I waited to see if this strange occurrence would happen again.

"I mean, crap, I'm fucking this up royally aren't I? You probably have no clue who I am… My name is Blaise. Blaise Zabini. I… I'm a sixth-year Slytherin, and I'm really hoping that doesn't matter to you but… fuck. Are you okay?"

So I hadn't hallucinated. Huh.

I sat there, dumbstruck at being addressed by the reclusive god for a few moments until my brain kicked my in the face and his words registered.

I stood up quickly and wiped under my eyes, hoping the mascara trails weren't too bad. There wasn't much to do about the shirt, so I just pulled out the rest and smoothed it out some.

"Um. Sorry, Ya, you can call me whatever you want Bl-Zabini. Um. Ya, no I know who you are, I've… I've seen you around and… um ya, Wow this is… awkward, sorry, um I'm just… I'm just gonna… ya I'm just gonna go… Sorry for… taking up your time or… ya. Kbye."

Mortified at my horrifying incapability of speaking coherently, I tried to squeeze through the small space between Blaise in the door, all the while cursing myself for indulging in three slices of Treacle Tart last night after dinner.

But, alas Blai-Zabini was too quick for me, and his had shot out and curled around my upper arm.

"Wait, Ginny. I just… I just want to talk to you. I'm sorry if I'm being presuming but… I just want to… to see if we can be friends. Yeah… friends would be nice. Please, Ginny."

I stopped dead in my tracks hearing his velvety silk voice caress my name like that. Oh, I could listen to him speak for ages.

"I… okay. What did you want to… um… talk about then?" I replied, silently applauding myself for almost speaking a full sentence like a big girl. Merlin. What was going on with me?

"Oh… right! Well, are you okay, Ginny? I mean you tore out of the Great Hall like a bat out of Hell. Not that you're a bat or anything, it's just an expression. But, well, yeah the question still stands."

Confused by his continued muggle references that flew right over my stinted understanding, I answered the question as best I could.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just… uh… forgot my Charms book. In Myrtles bathroom… yeah. And, I was so relieved that it was here that I cried tears of um… relief. So, no worries! I'm just peachy!" My voice squeaked up at the end and I winced, wondering when my ability to lie had gone down the drain.

Bl-Zabini, oh, screw it, Blaise looked at me incredulously, obviously having seen right though my lie. I willed him not to call me on it, prayed to every deity I knew for him to let it slide-

"Ginny. We both know that's a bunch of crock."

Damn. Guess it had been awhile since I last invoked the powers of the Almighties. Oh well.

"Fine Blaise. What do you want me to say?" I retorted, growing a bit angry. Why couldn't he leave me to wallow in peace?

"You want me to tell you about how I've been convinced I would marry Harry Potter for 11 years? You want me to say that my heart has been torn out of my chest? You want my to sit here and spill all my feelings to you, talk out how my family hates me and I have no friends? You want to hear about how I don't know how to face my family anymore? You can just leave me the hell alone Zabini. You know nothing about me. You can go back to the snake pit and tell all your little mates about how you watched Ginny Weasley cry for all I care. It doesn't matter anymore, none of it does. I just… aargh!"

I tore my arm from where it continued to rest in his grip and ran towards Gryffindor tower, my tears so conveniently renewed.

Who was I kidding? I wasn't ever going to make it to Charms.


End file.
